Charmed I will follow you into the dark
by Juvi91
Summary: Charmed in the year 2026. Charmed Ones children and Grandchildren. Please Review and Critic


1.

The young girl looked around in horror looking for a safe hiding place. She didn't have a lot of time. He was right behind her. Her hand was reaching for the amulet in her pocket. Please God help me, she thought. Suddenly a dark creature appeared in the alley right behind her. She could feel the amulet in her pocket, it was cold and heavy. She knew that this was the end. She spun around and screamed in pure agony as the athame was pierced trough her heart.

Bianca rolled over into Chris arms. Her dream had been so intense that she wasn't sure if it even was a dream. Chris pulled her closer and murmured something in his sleep. Bianca closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep again but she was still all sweaty and confused. She has had this intense dream for the last three week and each time she felt like she was dying again and again. She didn't know much about dreams and their meanings, but she did know that in her life a dream always meant something.

You get her, Daniela said sleepy. Wyatt Halliwell moaned and got out of bed. His two month old daughter Patricia was lying in her crib and cried. Wyatt lifted her up and walked around the room quietly singing. The baby stopped crying and Daniela's breathing slowed down, Wyatt was pleased. He knew that his girlfriend was having a hard time adjusting to a life with such an extremely powerful baby. Demons have tried abducting Patty several times and this was leaving Daniela in a constant stage of fear. Still, no matter how hard it all seemed, Wyatt was extremely proud of his little family.

Stupid Essay, Henry Jr. cursed. He had been up all night working but no end was in sight. He was almost done with school. His grades where decent and he hoped to become a parole officer just like his father but sometimes school was just to much next do demon hunting and family business. His essay was due at ten o'clock and he had only four hours left. Henry sighed and poured himself another cup of coffee, hoping that this would keep him sane for the next few hours.

Melinda locked P3 at 6 o'clock in the morning. Tonight was a good night, she said to herself and pulled the car keys out of her purse. She had finished school last year and instead of going to college she decided to take over P3, much to her father's dismay. But Melinda liked everything about being a club owner. She was her own boss and she was always able to make time for those regular "Family emergencies". Melinda was still smiling as she got in the front seat and started the engine. As she pulled out of the parking lot she did not see the dark shadow appearing out of nowhere.

Prudence was lying awake and stared at the ceiling. Her baby sister Charlotte was sleeping on her small apartment couch. She had picked her up yesterday night from their parent's apartment. Phoebe Halliwell and her youngest daughter were so alike that they fought almost every single day. Yesterday one of their fights had gotten so out of hand that it ended with Charlotte blew up the entire living room furniture. Phoebe had been so mad and disappointed that she had left it to her oldest daughter to calm everybody down. Prudence had simply taken Charlotte back to her place and left her mother with Coop, their father. Now she looked at her little sister and smiled, she was positive that things would fall back into place.

Samantha and Cassandra, Paige's twins shared an apartment with Phoebe's second daughter Victoria. The three girls were the same age and studied history at San Francisco College. Three girls sharing an apartment wasn't always easy but the girls felt safer this way. Additionally it pleased their parents, knowing that three witches could defend themselves pretty well. Victoria was already showering when Samantha woke up. She could hear the water and Victoria's singing. Samantha turned around and closed her eyes, sleep washed over her again.

Piper Halliwell smiled as Patricia's cries died out and she reached for her husband Leo. Good morning, he murmured under his breath. Good morning honey, Piper smiled. She was so proud of her son's and her daughter. She knew that Leo was disappointed that Melinda had chosen managing a club over studying medicine, but Piper knew that he loved his daughter madly. Do you want coffee, Piper asked and stood up. She reached for her bathrobe and opened the bedroom door. Yes please, Leo said and followed Piper down the stairs.

Piper reached the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. Leo filled a bowl with cereals and poured some milk over them. He started chewing and smiled at his beautiful wife. She handed him a cup of coffee and the two of them started sipping in silence.

Piper owned a restaurant and Leo was teaching in magic school. The two enjoyed every moment with each other and their children and their first grandchild. Wyatt and his girlfriend Daniela did not plan a child, but they were both very excited about the news. Patricia was a bundle of joy most of the time. But a baby with such powers wasn't easy to handle, not even for Wyatt.

Just in that moment the front door opened and Melinda entered. Her brown hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and she had taken off her high heels so she wouldn't make too much noise. She heard her parents in the kitchen and decided to say hello. Good morning, she yawned. Are you just coming home, Piper asked worried. Don't worry mom, tonight was a good night, I wasn't able to close earlier. Piper sighed and sent her daughter off to bed. Melinda was glad; she had been on her feet almost for 24 hours. When she crawled under her blanket, she felt like she was being watched, but her thoughts trailed of and soon she was snoring like a baby.

2.

Bianca was woken by her cell phone; she turned around and picked up. She listened intently, then she got up and put one some clothes.  
Chris I have to go, she said.  
What, why? He asked, with still closed eyes. Come back to bed baby.  
I can't, I have to go. I will call you, with those words she disappeared.  
What the hell, Chris thought and looked at his watch. Bianca used to disappear all the time when they started dating, but she had stopped that annoying habit a long time ago. Chris cursed and got up. He needed a coffee and if Bianca didn't come back soon he would need a hell lot more than that.

Prudence poked Charlotte in the ribs and handed her a cup of coffee. Let me sleep, Charlotte demanded. Nope, Prudence replied, we are going to the manor.  
No, mom is going to be there.  
That's the point sweetie, Prudence grinned and picked up the car keys. I am going to get gas, I will be back in twenty, meet me downstairs.  
If I have to, Charlotte mumbled and went into the bathroom.

Phoebe was still extremely tired as she entered the manor. Her brown hair was brushed back into a pony tail and her make-up was as always perfect, but Piper saw right away that her sister had been crying. Oh honey, what is the matter? She asked, while reaching out for Phoebe. Phoebe let herself be pulled into a hug and started silently sobbing.  
She let the furniture explode and then she said she wished it was me.  
Phoebe she is a teen, what do you expect. She is a teen witch; she has so much going on. Demons and boys are not very easy to combine.  
Yeah, I know. Phoebe said and wiped her face with a tissue. I just hoped it would be easier.  
Piper laughed and pulled her sister into the kitchen: We all hope that.

Charlotte and Prudence reached the Halliwell manor shortly after their mother.  
See, she is already here. Charlotte said and pointed at Phoebe's car. Can't I just talk to daddy?  
Nope sis, we are going in.  
Charlotte looked at her sister angrily and jumped out of the car. Prudence followed her into the manor and into the kitchen.  
Hey mom, hello piper, Charlotte said looking at her feet.  
Prudence sat down and smiled at her mother. She has always been good in a crisis but the constant fighting of Phoebe and Charlotte really started to annoy her. We better go talk, Phoebe said and Charlotte followed her into the living room.  
So, where are my cousins? Prudence asked and looked around.  
Melinda is still sleeping; Chris is in the shower and Wyatt I don't know. I think he and Daniela are enjoying the silence.  
Prudence nodded: I will go check on them.  
She left the kitchen and crossed the living room when a fireball came flying at her.  
Demon, she screamed and hid behind the table.  
Piper came running out of the kitchen and froze the fireball that now flew into her direction.  
Where are they coming from? She asked and slid next to Prudence.  
Just in that moment Paige orbed into the entrance hall.  
Watch out, Phoebe screamed and pushed Paige out of the way. The fireball flew past them and hit the wall. Charlotte was hiding behind the Couch and randomly blasted the air around her.  
What are you doing? Piper screamed.  
If he is invisible I might get him this way, she answered. Piper thought about that for a second and looked at Prudence: That's dangerous.  
Prudence chuckled: What did you expect?  
Suddenly there was silence.  
Is it over? Chris called from upstairs.  
I think so, Charlotte answered.  
Thank god, Piper said, I really need to go to the restaurant: Call me if anything comes up.  
Piper left the manor and drove off; Prudence watched her and then turned around to Chris who came down the stairs.  
I think we have some work to do.  
So do I, Chris answered.


End file.
